Funny Fish
Milo and Bea try to get Oscar laughing, and Milo tells him he should just pretend. But then Oscar gets obsessed with pretend laughing and accidentally laughs at Jocktopus, who decides to beat him up. Episode Summary The episode starts with Milo, Bea and Oscar watching their favorite "show" outside the tank eating popcorn. There was a cat going around running into snakes and other animals. Milo and Bea burst out laughing and rolled down the floor, with Oscar just looking at Milo and Bea, blankly. Milo asks Oscar why he is not laughing, and Oscar freaks out and yells why do they care, and tells them to "get off his back," leaving Milo and Bea wondering what that was for, so they decided to see if he's okay. Milo goes downstairs, seeing Oscar "blogging" and tells him he only blogs when he is upset. Oscar just told him to watch the show. Milo asks if he needs a hug, with Oscar responding "Not today!" angrily. Bea comes down and is shocked to see Oscar "blogging." When Oscar would not tell them why he is so upset, Bea gets a cardboard with a face drawn in to it and calls Oscar. Bea told him she is not Bea, the beautiful and talented, and told him she was a computer screen. Oscar still did not get what is so funny about the show. Milo tells him he just did not laugh at the cat, so it was not a big deal. Oscar tells them he does not get anything they laugh at. It makes him feel different and stupid. So Milo and Bea try to help Oscar try to be funny. They start with Milo relaxing his face and telling him that some people are color blind, and Oscar could be "funny blind," so Milo gave him special glasses to help that. Bea hands Milo a script, but Milo said he does not need it. Bea tells a knock-knock joke, and Milo did not say anything and forgot his line. Bea tells him that's why he needs a script. Milo then responded and said scripts are for suckers, and Headphone Joe came out of nowhere and cleaned the tank. Oscar asks if he's supposed to laugh yet. Then Oscar goes to the computer and searched "How to find sense of Humor." Then a video came with the cat again, and Milo begged him to play it over and over, laughing. Oscar sadly flushed himself in the toilet, and Milo stopped him. Oscar still did not know how to laugh. Milo tells him if he remembers the time when he bet Milo he could not fit 20 apples in his mouth. Milo tells him that he pretended to eat them. Oscar was mad because he gave him twenty Fish Dollars for that. Milo says that if Oscar pretends to laugh at everything, people will think he has a great sense of humor. Oscar did that, but his laugh sounded like a "dying hamster". He kept laughing, once laughing too hard, and then did it right. The next day at school, Milo was telling Bea a joke, and they crack up laughing. Oscar joins in and laughs with them. Then, When You Smile came on, showing Oscar laughing everywhere, even making him in detention once, but that didn't stop him from laughing. Oscar became real popular, going through the halls. Bo Gregory, Clamantha, Shellsea and Razor all tell him compliments. Oscar thanks them, and runs into Principal Stickler. He tells him he needs him in his office. But he gave him a trophy for the award ceremony for the "Popular Student Award." Oscar says it was the best day of his life. He thanked Milo for teaching him how to laugh, or at least how to pretend to. They both start laughing, and Jocktopus comes in and pushes Oscar. But then, Jocktopus tripped, with Oscar still laughing, not knowing about this. Jocktopus starts angrily coming towards Oscar who is still laughing. Milo crosses a finger on his neck to show Oscar he is in trouble. Oscar looked behind him and saw Jocktopus. He wrapped his arms around Oscar and told him to meet him at 3:00. Oscar started to panic and said he just wanted to fit in, not get creamed to a pulp. He runs away and runs to Jocktopus' henchmens. They tell him Jocktopus gets cranky if he does not do his daily punching. Pass, Punt, and Fumble pick Oscar up and throw him to Milo and Bea. Oscar landed real hard on his back, so Milo and Bea had to save him. Bea asked Oscar if he was okay, and Oscar responds by saying "Yeah, I think so." Bea asks if he is gone bananas. Oscar told her that he thought if he laughed at everything, people will like him. Bea thought that was the stupidest thing she ever heard, with Milo saying "That's what I said!" and Bea telling him that she preferred him the way, and with Milo saying again "That's what I said!" Milo tells him he got an idea and he whispers it to Oscar. It was 3:00 and everyone was gathered around to see Jocktopus pummel Oscar. Milo, Bea and Oscar then come and gives Oscar to Jocktopus. But when he was about to punch him, Oscar started laughing, first calmly and then crazily. Jocktopus told him he's freaking him out. Then, everyone else started laughing at Jocktopus. He looked around, seeing everyone laughing and started to sweat and asked why is everyone laughing at him, so he ran away, crying. Oscar asks is he gone and Milo says yes. They went back home. Oscar said laughing at everything is "tiring," with Milo adding "painful" Bea congratulated Oscar for surviving. Oscar thanks them, and Milo says the show is on. This time a snake swallowed the cat and Bud trying to get it out. The episode ends with Oscar saying "I still don't get it." End Credits Same as Fail Fish. Songs * When You Smile Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Practical Jokes Memorable Quotes Background information *This is the first time Oscar, Jumbo, Shellsea, Albert, Finberley and Koi laugh. *This is the third Oscar-themed episode ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"; "Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Errors *Mr. Baldwin doesn't speak in this episode, but he is credited. *Even though Shellsea, Koi, Esmargot, Piranhica, Jumbo Shrimp and Steve Jackson are leaving the school, they could be seen inside the school seeing Jocktopus tripped. *When Oscar laughs and turns around to see Jocktopus, the laugh goes on a little bit right after his mouth closed. *Oscar's trophy for Most Popular Student had a statue of a man with a tennis racket on top of it. This could also have been for comedic purposes. *When Oscar is sitting in front of the computer screen, his hair turns a blueish color instead of a grayish color which should happen when light is reflected. *Clamantha has teeth Continuity Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory & Razor * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Fumble * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Dave Wittenberg as Punt * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes